


A memory

by WestBlue



Series: Ghrey [2]
Category: Ghrey, Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 23:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30063192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WestBlue/pseuds/WestBlue
Summary: A drabble for my Original Story, Ghrey.A memory of Kyo of when he first met someone who will be very important to him.
Series: Ghrey [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211744





	A memory

He was lost. He wasn’t allowed to leave the yard at all, let alone unsupervised and at night. He was just trying to visit Mayoka, but everything looked so tall, like it’s closing in on him, watching his every move.

  
His small legs wobbled as he continued walking, His wide brown eyes clouding over with tears making it harder for him to tell what was inanimate and what was a creature from his nightmares.  
He heard a growl of a dog in a yard he was passing, his heart pounding and his tears falling faster as he started to run in the opposite direction. “Mommy! Daddy! Siwi!” He called out, voice cracking.  
He tripped over an uneven cement, hitting the ground uninjured save for skids on his hands and knees but to a child like him? He was probably dying. He started to sob, words trying to escape him.

“A baby?” A voice came behind him, a hand touching his back. The boy tried to throw himself away from it, His mother’s words about stranger danger coming back to him.  
“Hi, Baby.” He turned and was faced with a boy, older than him but not as old as mommy. The boy took his hands scraping the gravel from his hands. “Where’s your mommy?” He crouched in front of the injured child, who was still weeping but the tears clearing from his vision to see the older boy.  
He has dark skin and curly black hair, his species was.. Undecipherable. He was tall but then again, most people were to him.

  
The boy’s voice wobbled, “I-” He falsely started before trying again, “I lost her.” His voice was a sob, his tears threatening to fall again.

  
The older boy was taken aback, clearly not as used to sobbing children, “I’ll help you find her!” He said too quickly, rubbing the kid’s back and running a hand through his own hair trying to figure out how to calm down a toddler.

  
“O-oh!” He thought, “Would you like to see my tail? I just started growing it! My mom says i’mma late bloomer or whatever.” He turned around pulling up the back of his shirt to show off a fluffy black tail, it’s nubby triangular shape shivering in the night air.

  
The toddler giggled, putting chubby fingers in his tail. “Kitty, like me.”

  
“Oh are you gonna be a kitty too?” The older boy made a motion for the toddler to hop on his back for a piggy back, the nodding head of green hair tickling his slightly pointed ears, also tipped in black fur.

  
“Mommy, Daddy and Siwi are!”

  
The ‘kitty’ nodded, Bouncing the toddler on his back, he was incredibly light. “What’s your name, baby?”

  
“I’m not.. Baby.” The boy pouted, gripping the older boy’s shoulders. “I’m Kyo. I’m 5!” He reached out showing his 5 stubby fingers to the boy.

  
“And I’m 11, Baby.” He giggled teasingly, Rocking Kyo on his back as they aimlessly walked.

“Kyo!” A voice yelled, a small group of people turning the corner, running towards the duo.  
“My baby.” Sobbed an older cat woman, He recognized her from one of his mom’s parties. “You scared me to death, How could you scare your mother like that?” She sobbed, The other boy passed the toddler to her, taking a look at the other people gathered around.

  
A black and blond haired child, small black ears peeking through his hair gripping the hand of an older Lion man. A red and black haired boy, barely younger then himself standing quietly to the side his eyes locked only on Kyo protectively.

  
“Uh, Glad.. I could help.” He shuffled his feet, The woman finally stopped her rant of scolding the again teary eyed toddler, “Thank you so much, for finding him. My boys can be such a handful sometimes.” She smiled, trying to shuffle Kyo more comfortably into her arms.

He became aware that.. His savior was leaving?

“No!’ He yelled reaching his hands towards the older boy, “Wanna stay!”

  
His mother and the boy blinked in unison, “Don’t be ridiculous honey, He’s gotta go home to bed like a certain crabby baby.”

  
‘Nooooooo.” He sobbed leaning out of his mother’s grasp towards the boy, His mother looking plaintively at the Dark haired boy, “You’ll see him again.”  
The eleven year old nodded in agreement but Kyo wouldn’t stop crying reaching for the boy who saved him-

Kyo awoke in his bed, Years older but still with a tear in his eye. The boy, again?  
He turned to his bedside to find a worn picture in it of that day. The boy had his face buried in Kyo’s hair, his messy black hair tangling with Kyo’s fluffy hair. The memory was blurry, Had he ever learned that boy’s name? He was a black cat but that’s all he knew.

Kyo wished he could find the boy, Would he still protect him now?


End file.
